


Always

by GirlsLikeKings



Series: And Shorts: A Series [8]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Gardens & Gardening, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, domestic AU, how do i tag this??, jisung is a cute, like a real cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: Cypress just wants to have a nice relaxing day of being in her garden but Jisung has to be a buzzkill and make her follow doctors orders





	Always

Cypress closed her eyes, and groaned loudly as her hand massaged the knots from the small of her back. She kneeled, smiling as she fingered the leaf on one of her green bean plants. “Well hello there, Carlos!” She said, plucking away several weeds that threatened to destroy her creation. “You’re looking mighty beautiful this morning!”  
  
She laughed to herself, recalling the day the she planted the tiny seeds. It had been almost six weeks before and the plant was finally sprouting. Still grinning, she slowly stood up and walked gently over to the bed of lettuce plants she was growing.   
  
“What are you doing??” A voice from behind asked.  
  
Cypress rolled her eyes, “What does it look like I’m doing?? I’m gardening!” Sitting down she struck up a new conversation with the lettuce she had been growing, affectionally calling them by their names.   
  
Jisung laughed, stepping off the back porch and walking over to where Cypress sat. He squatted so that he was eye level with her. “I see that, but the question is why are you gardening??”  
  
Cypress stood, using her right hand to massage her left shoulder. The muscles in her back screamed at her, in protest of all the bending she was doing, but her mind was set. She needed to check on her garden. Clearly annoyed, she exhaled. “Because today is usually the day that I do my gardening, or did you forget??”  
  
Standing with her, Jisung used his left hand to shield his eyes from the glare of the morning sun. At 9am, the temperatures were already in the low 80s with promises to hit 3 digit temps by noon. “You know what I mean, Cypress.” He pulled her into his arms. “You’re supposed to be in bed!”  
  
Laying her head on Jisung’s bare chest, Cypress sighed deeply. “I know, but I had to water the plants. It’s suppose to be hot today.” She sniffled as her emotions began to get the best of her. “I just don’t want the plants to be sad and thirsty okay??”   
  
Pulling back, Jisung looked into the face of his wife. “Cy, are you crying??”  
  
Cypress shook her head no. “Yes, but it’s not like I wanna cry,” she whined wiping the tears away with her shirt. “Ugh bro, this is so dumb! I wish I could go back to the time when I didn’t FEEL SO MUCH.”  
  
Jisung chuckled, letting his wife go. “Well, I think if you wanna go back to that, you’d have to undo a lot of things.” He suggestively wiggled an eyebrow as the beginnings of a smirk formed on his lips.   
  
Smiling at her husband, Cypress placed a series of kisses on his cheeks, trailing down his strong jawbone and stopped at his lips, where she slid her tongue into his mouth. Jisung moaned, his hands sliding down his wife’s back, pulling her closer to his body. He deepened the kiss. A groan filtered the air between them. Finally as they both struggled to breathe, Jisung released her.   
  
“If we don’t stop now, I’ll have you on your back in the garden and we both know what happened the last time we made love out here.”  
  
“Yeah,” Cypress replied, rubbing her stomach in a circular motion, “We got a lovely pregnancy parting gift.”  
  
Chuckling, Jisung bent over and kissed Cypress’ stomach. “We also got caught by the neighbors.”  
  
Slipping her hand into Jisung’s, Cypress giggled at the memory. “Seriously though, they’re peeping toms! They got what they deserved.”  
  
Jisung nodded in agreement. “Come on,” he said taking his wife’s hand and walked towards the house. “The doctor said you need to be on bed rest. We don’t want an early visit from Kansas and Kadence.”  
  
“I suppose,” Cypress sighed. “Goodbye plants! I love you!” She yelled as Jisung laughed a good hearty laugh at how cute his wife was. 

“I love you.” Jisung kissed Cypress’ cheek.  
  
“I love you too marshmallow.”


End file.
